


Work Bitch

by FandomDivergentChildofAkyls



Series: Fuck Shit Up And Not Die [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hydra Won (Marvel), Angry Bucky Barnes, Arranged Marriage, Bombs, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cookies, Dark Humor, Dark!Bucky, Dinner Parties, Dismemberment, F/M, Food Poisoning, Hydra Bucky Barnes, Hydra Steve Rogers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mentions of Suicide, Mild Voyeurism, Motorcycles, Mrs. Barnes and Mrs. Rogers are little shits, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Murder Kink, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Sex, Possessive Winter Soldier, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rough Sex, Rumlow has pick me energy and its annoying, Stucky are kinda slow but its okay, Tree Sex, Vaginal Sex, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Women Being Awesome, this is DISGUSTANG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls/pseuds/FandomDivergentChildofAkyls
Summary: | Prequel to Mission Report.|With your secret husband unavailable to help you take out Brock Rumlow, you enlist the help of Captain Hydra’s wife, Mrs. Rogers to help. After all, women get shit done.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Fuck Shit Up And Not Die [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016176
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Work Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> | So... this came about because I often wondered myself with my shitty brain: How did Pierce get bombed in DC? Why are they still in New York even though all the shit went down in DC? Shouldn't they be in DC?  
> And so I answered those questions. But, no, Bucky and the gang won't be moving to DC anytime in the future. They'll be having their headquarters in New York instead of DC, per Director Rogers's request.
> 
> Originally, I was going to post this, like weeks ago. Then it dragged on. And as I was going to crack down on it last week and get all that disgusting smut outta the way, the events in DC happened and I'm still horrified slightly. And then the orange got booted off of Twitter, so... anyway, I hope to all my Americans that you're safe and sound. Five more days, people! We can do this. Stay safe everybody.

Mrs. Rogers had not been your first choice with this little mission of yours. 

James was always your number one with these things. But, Captain Barnes and Captain Hydra were too busy on a mission to help you with your mission. 

You had thoroughly prepared for this, too. Pounds of apples had been bought. All apple seeds had been extracted and dried. The apples would have to become apple pies, apple tarts, apple turnovers, apple pastries, or canned or frozen for further use. You didn’t mind. After all the apples were nicely cut into little dices, you had been planning to make a nice apple pie to give to Steve and Mrs. Rogers, Rebecca, Natasha and her husband Clint and their children Cooper and Lila, and possibly even Tony. The man seemed to have a mental breakdown the other day, and you hoped that an apple pie would cheer him up. 

Rebecca had been bugging you for more sweets lately. The second-eldest Barnes sibling had become a friend since the two of you had moved in.

Rebecca had seen her older brother and his young little wife the day they moved in. There had been whispers of new neighbors since the word had spread that Captain Hydra and the Black Widow had rescued you and Bucky from Siberia. Talk of the Winter Soldier and the young woman accompanying him spread, even more, when the two of you had been escorted to your new home by Steve. Rebecca had watched from her window, watching as the two of you stood together. She saw her Jamie looking down at you with what looked to be an almost tender look in his eyes. 

There had been dark marks on your neck. Rebecca assumed they were from Jamie. 

And she had been right. They were from her older brother. Before they had been picked up by Steve and Natasha, the two of you had been in the room, the same room where you two had spent your wedding night in, where Bucky had popped your cherry the first time. Bucky had taken you all night before the two of you had left. Before Hydra did one last wipe on you. 

She had met you after three months. It had taken you another three months to tell your relationship with her brother to her. Now, you two had plenty to talk about.

The doorbell sounded as you quickly wiped your hands on your apron, heading towards the door. You were met with the sight of Mrs. Rogers standing there, dressed in her usual forties garb that Steve had her wear ever since they had gotten married over a year ago. Her hair had been pinned up and her red lipstick in Steve’s favorite shade was still on perfectly with no smudges. Your makeup hadn’t really smeared much either, with the dark red lipstick that Bucky liked on you still on. 

“Thanks for comin’ Mrs. Rogers. Come in. He’ll be here in a little bit.” You greeted her casually as she walked in, placing her heels down at the front. You had a policy with shoes in the house. It baffled Bucky. It baffled Steve. It amused Mrs. Rogers, though. She found it hilarious. 

“You’re under my roof now Captain Hydra. My house, my rules. So that means no shoes,” you had told the former Captain America once. Steve only gaped at you as you pointed your spatula towards Bucky in a _make him listen to me_ gesture. Bucky gave his childhood friend a look and you heard Steve grumble all the way to the kitchen as he removed his boots and placed them near the door. Bucky snickered. Mrs. Rogers had hidden her laugh in her palm. Steve only scowled. But he cheered up when you had brought out dinner later. 

Mrs. Rogers sat down on your couch and made herself at home as you handed her some water. 

“You remember the plan?" You asked quietly. "Yeah," Mrs. Rogers replied quietly.

There were eyes and ears everywhere. Everyone on the block knew you as the woman who lived with the Winter Soldier, or Captain Barnes as he was known now. Bucky had bought you birth control pills when you two had first moved in together. Since you had a killer cunt and all, you weren’t even sure if you could ever conceive children. But Bucky wanted to make sure. He wasn’t quite sure if Pierce knew about you, since Hydra kept your marriage so buried. Pierce might’ve even not known you’d existed. Bucky would’ve liked to keep it that way. You were the only good thing that Hydra had given him over his time as the Winter Soldier, and damn if he was going to let some wannabe pasty-looking Arthur Weasley take that away from him.

Children hadn’t really hadn't been much more than a passing thought since the two of you had been freed in Siberia from Captain Hydra and the Black Widow. Now since you were free to do as you both pleased in this new world, children had been discussed since Bucky had become Captain Barnes. Pierce had brought up the idea of marriage for Bucky, and you had been livid. 

No way in hell was some fucking bimbo taking your place. Bucky had been your husband for decades. You owned that dick just as much as he owned your pussy. You were ready to grab your shotgun and go to DC and shoot Pierce. You would’ve made it look like a nice little accident too. No way in hell was some other young woman taking your place. Sure, you and Bucky didn’t have rings, but goddamnit you would get rings just to show much of a wife you were to James Buchanan motherfucking Barnes. If rings and another Hydra wedding ceremony where you had to recite that stupid fucking oath again was what it took for Pierce not to take your husband away from you- you’d do it.

You’d do anything for your husband. Anything. 

But Bucky had politely told him he already had someone at home, and since Captain Hydra had set him free, he offered himself to be in the Hydra military to help train new people. No way in hell was he marrying anyone else that wasn’t already you. You could be taken away from him. He didn’t want to have to see you marry some random Hydra ranking official. Worse, a high-ranking Hydra official. He had heard names thrown around. Grant Ward had been an option, but the man had declined. Bucky had been there when he married Daisy Johnson. Daisy had been terrified. He could see it in her eyes. But he knew that she trusted Grant. Maybe Grant married her for love. Maybe he married her to keep her safe. Bucky didn’t know. But he nodded at the newly Mr. and Mrs. Ward. Then Grant and Daisy were whisked away for their wedding night. Bucky hadn’t heard from them since. 

Brock Rumlow had been another name thrown into the hat, too. It had made Bucky especially angry. Rumlow was Pierce’s right-hand-man. Rumlow was in DC, so that meant if you and Brock had gotten married, you would’ve been states away from Bucky. Maybe if you had gotten married to Brock, Bucky would’ve started an affair with you. Pierce had wanted Captain Barnes and Captain Hydra to move to DC, after all. To be closer to headquarters. But Bucky and Steve wouldn’t leave their childhood home. They had grown up in New York. Sure, it might’ve been different for the two of them, but they weren’t going to lose the last place they called home. 

Bucky mused at the thought of an affair with you had you been married to Brock Rumlow. As he walked over yet another dead body, he sighed. He picked it up with an eye roll, walking out of the room. 

“Training’s over for the day. Go home.” Captain Barnes barked, already irritated. He heard the rest of the trainees scatter out of the room, not wanting to risk the former Winter Soldier’s wrath. He imagined you at home, sitting around in the office on the second floor, waiting for him. He imagined hearing your footsteps coming down the stairs as he came home. 

He missed you. He missed you all the time. He even missed you right now. He threw the body on the ground with a thud. Bucky sighed.

This would take a while. 

  
  
  


It had been around sunset when Brock Rumlow knocked on the door of the Barnes home. The door swung open. He had been expecting you. 

But Mrs. Rogers stood before him, a smile plastered on her face. Brock’s eyebrows rose in surprise. 

“Evening, Colonel Rumlow. Come in. Sorry, but Ms. Barnes is still in the kitchen. She’s planning to give some cookies to the Hydra Ladies Society.” Mrs. Rogers apologized as she allowed him in. Brock Rumlow strolled into the Barnes living room. He didn’t bother to even take off his shoes, which made Mrs. Rogers purse her lips into a line. You would definitely get mad about that.

She could already hear your voice in her head complaining about shoes in the house. 

You were really fickle about shoes in the house. Mrs. Rogers could give you that. It annoyed her sometimes too. Steven Grant Rogers was such an annoyance when following the rules. She nearly scowled. She watched as Rumlow sat down on the couch, the young woman peeking her head into the kitchen.

“Ms. Barnes? He’s here.” You turned your head back from your crouched position at the oven. You plastered on a smile, getting up and putting your oven mitts on, taking out the tray of cookies, putting them on the counter so you could transfer the cookies onto the cooling rack to cool with your spatula. 

“Just a sec, Mrs. Rogers.” Your voice carried out into the living room. You took some cookies out of the tray closer to the kitchen entrance, putting them on a plate. Mrs. Rogers heard the fridge open and close as you poured some milk into two cups. 

You walked into the living room, smelling like freshly made cookies, and something musky. Your dress had a nice scoop line, showing some dark marks that Bucky had left on you before he had gone to work. The anal plug he put in you shifted inside you as you sat down, the plate of cookies laid out. You gave one glass of milk to Mrs. Rogers and one to Brock Rulmow. 

Rumlow kept looking at you.

He had been interested in you. All the Hydra officials had been interested in the young woman that Captain Hydra and the Black Widow had brought from their trip from Siberia. You had walked with the Winter Soldier, looking around with an unreadable look in your eyes. You were small. Quiet and timid. 

When Bucky had become Captain Barnes, Hydra had looked at you. Pierce had suggested you be in the program for matchmaking, like how they had done with Steve and Mrs. Rogers. Bucky had politely declined for you, but eventually, you smiled and said that you were flattered, but you had Bucky at home. You had explained that the two of you had been soldiers of Hydra together and that he was the only person you trusted. You had even been the one to suggest that Bucky train the new soldiers of Hydra. Then you held Bucky’s metal hand. Pierce had dropped the matter, for now. Bucky had been a high-ranking soldier for Hydra, and records had shown you had too. The two of you had done so much for Hydra already. The marriages could wait.

So Rumlow watched as you and Bucky stood, thanking Pierce, echoing a “Hail Hydra” as the two of you walked out of his office. He had quietly fumed, watching the two of you head into the elevator, looking like a pair of old lovers. 

It was supposed to be him. Not some brain-damaged supersoldier. What did Bucky have that he didn’t?

“So, as we were discussing earlier Colonel Rumlow,” your voice brought him out of his thoughts. A smile was on your face. 

“How has Captain Barnes been training the new recruits? He told me he’s going on a mission with Captain Hydra. Mrs. Rogers already told her husband that she’s going to be staying at my house tonight for company. It’s Friday tonight, you see. With Mrs. Roger's younger brother Peter- we always have dinner parties. Captain Hydra and Captain Barnes have missed out on so much time that I suggested we have dinner parties together.” You still kept on smiling, and even Mrs. Rogers had a little smile on her face. 

Steve and Bucky had missed out on seventy years together. It was only right that Fridays were dinner parties with Peter. 

“He had another dead body this morning.” Rumlow’s voice was flat. You winced a little. Maybe you should suggest Bucky lay off of the Winter Soldier strength during training. 

“I’ll suggest for him to lay off the supersoldier strength, Colonel Rumlow.” You smiled.

“Good,” Rumlow replied roughly. You watched as he took a bite of his cookie, drinking some of his milk. You heard your ringtone go off in the kitchen. Sending Mrs. Rogers and Rumlow an apologetic look, you got up. 

“Sorry. That must be James. Mrs. Rogers, can you keep Colonel Rumlow company while I take the call?” You asked Mrs. Rogers politely. She nodded. Mrs. Rogers and Rumlow watched as you beamed, brushing off your apron, looking like the picture-perfect forties housewife, except for your makeup. Your thighs became damp as you thought about your secret husband coming home, his Hydra uniform drenched in blood. You practically skipped over to your phone in glee.

Hearing your husband’s voice was always nice. 

You picked up your phone from the kitchen.

“Hello?”  
  
“Hey, doll. Stevie and I are gonna be home in a couple of minutes. Mrs. Rogers there with you?” Bucky’s voice responded from the other line. A smile graced your face. 

“Uh-huh.” You replied.

As Rumlow looked at Mrs. Rogers, she innocently smiled. She leaned back into the couch in her forties white dress, with all the frilly lace and the lingerie that Steve had bought for her underneath. 

Rumlow coughed. Mrs. Rogers feigned concern as she looked at him. 

“Are you alright, Colonel?” She asked. She watched as he choked. 

You had told her about the apple seeds. So, she wasn’t really surprised. She was surprised that the number of apple seeds you used you could easily kill Rumlow, though. She wondered why Steve hadn’t thought of that.

Maybe the former Captain America wasn’t as smart as she thought.

Mrs. Rogers stood to her feet as she watched Rumlow clutch his throat, fingers shoved down his throat. Internally, she wondered how the hell you had pulled this off. Would Bucky get angry at you?

“... Doll, what’s that noise?” Bucky had heard Rumlow choking.

“Huh? Oh, it’s nothing, James. Just… someone not cooperating…” you poked your head out of the kitchen, watching as Mrs. Rogers rolled her eyes, turning to you and mouthing that he was still choking. You inwardly sighed. 

“Doll. Are you okay?” Bucky asked you again. “I’m okay, James, it’s just-”  
  
There was a thud on the floor. Mrs. Rogers stepped back from Rumlow as if his touch would’ve burned her. She wrinkled her nose. 

“... I think you and Steve are gonna have to help us take care of a dead body.” You said as you walked over to Rumlow, gazing down at his dead body. 

“Hold on, Kitten. Stevie and I will be home soon, _love._ ” Bucky replied. You spoke a soft "okay" and the line went dead. 

Then your eyes narrowed. 

"Motherfucker didn't even take off his shoes. Fucking cunt."

  
  


When Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes got home, they had to report to the office first. The hologram of Director Pierce beamed up at them. 

“Was the mission successful?” Pierce asked.  
  
“Yes. We took them out swiftly.” Steve replied. Pierce nodded. 

“Good. Oh- and Captain Barnes, I’ve done some thinking about marriage for your lady friend.” 

Bucky’s blood ran cold. Steve heard his friend’s plates on his metal arm shifting. 

He was going to kill Pierce. After Stevie and he helped you and Mrs. Rogers with the dead body, he was going to DC and strangling Alexander. He didn’t care if Steve protested, or came along. Seeing you with someone else other than him made him sick. Made him ill. Made him angry. Then after that, he would find the suitor that Alexander picked out for you and was going to kill them. Air shot between the toes should do it. Everyone would see it was a heart attack- nobody would know the difference. 

“I’m listening.” 

“I was thinking Rumlow. You can still visit her, Captain Barnes. They’ll be a good match, don’t you think?” Alexander smiled. 

Bucky was ready to murder the suitor that Pierce had picked out for you. Screw air being shot between the toes, he’d murder them slowly now. He’d nail the suitor that Pierce had chosen for you to a bamboo shoot and let it prick him to death. 

Instead, Bucky stared blankly at him, not answering. 

“I’ll tell her the good news then, Director,” Bucky replied emotionlessly. 

The Winter Soldier hadn’t vanished from Bucky. He had grown. The Winter’s Shadow helped him grow. Instead of doing whatever the hell he wanted, Winter stayed back. Lingered in the back of Bucky’s mind, guiding him through his new world that they had been thrust into with his little Shadow.

Winter stirred in the confines of Bucky’s mind, a low snarl escaping him at the thought of losing you and Shadow. No way. No way in hell was that happening. It wasn’t going to happen. They weren’t going to lose you both. 

“Good. You can tell Rumlow the good news as well- he’s in town. Hail Hydra.” 

“Hail Hydra.” 

The words felt filthy on their tongues. It had only been a year since Project Insight had succeeded. A year since Bucky and his wife had been rescued. Steve had been sent to reeducation and had been married to Mrs. Rogers. Peter had moved into Rogers's home. Steve had extended the offer to Bucky and you, but Bucky politely declined. So to compromise, the two of you lived down the street.

As soon as the hologram vanished, Bucky’s metal fist connected with the wall. If it had been back then, Steve would’ve jumped. But instead, he watched as Bucky snarled before giving the wall a couple more punches.

 _No way. No way in hell was he losing you. Who else would greet him when he entered through the door after work? Who else knew him better than anyone? Who else did he let touch his metal arm freely? Who else did he let other than Natalia call him James?_ The thoughts roamed through his head as he heard Winter stirring inside him, almost bubbling towards the surface and taking over. Bucky would've let him take over to go to DC and strangle Pierce with his metal arm. Then Winter would've found the Hydra official that Pierce had chosen for you, and tie them to a damn bamboo shoot and watch them prick to death. A blooming pain came into his chest as he thought about losing you. 

You had been his partner for so many years. For so many years, his world was Hydra, or you. Now, his world was Hydra, you, and Steve. But you had been the most important part of his world. He wasn't going to lose you. He wasn't.

It might've been only twenty seconds of Bucky losing his shit at the wall, but eventually, he stopped. Heavy pants fell from his lips as he struggled to keep his anger and Winter in tow. Winter himself was still going berserk in his mind, howling in rage at the thought of losing his Shadow. His Shadow. His wife. His partner-in-crime. His girl. Jaw tightened, he turned to look at Steve, fury still burning in his eyes. 

“Come on Stevie. Let’s go home.”

When they got home, they were met with Mrs. Rogers opening the door and hissing at them to get their asses through the door. There was no sign of you. Once the Brooklyn Boys made it through the door, Mrs. Rogers closed the door. Then they looked at the dead body on the floor.

Bucky walked over, inspecting it. 

The dead face of Brock Rumlow loomed under him. Bucky could feel a sense of triumph run through him. 

Rumlow was dead. You wouldn't be taken away from him. You wouldn't lose each other. Bucky breathed a sigh of relief.

"You... poisoned him with cookies?" Steve spoke slowly. Mrs. Rogers rolled her eyes. 

"Of course not, Steve. I burn everything I touch, remember? Bucky's partner helped me. She's in the kitchen." Mrs. Rogers pointed a freshly manicured nail towards the kitchen where you were. Bucky looked down at the dead body of Rumlow one more time before casually stepping over him, heading into the kitchen. Dressed in a blue forty inspired dress, you were stirring the cookie dough in the bowl. You leaned your head back when you felt a metal hand pulling your head back, revealing your throat to him.

What a nice throat you had too. Bucky leaned down and sucked a mark onto your neck. 

_"You didn't poison those too, did you doll?"_ He asked roughly in Russian. You rolled your eyes.

 _"Of course not, James. The batch over there is poisoned though. It'd make a nice gift to cross off your list, wouldn't it?"_ You pointed your spoon at the tray of cookie dough that had been laying on the counter, all ready to go and be baked off. Bucky's nose rubbed against the nape of your neck. 

_"How I told you how much I love you?"_ Bucky spoke in Russian, completely hard now. You giggled.

 _“It’ll be a nice thank you gift, I suppose.”_ You hummed as you scooped the cookie dough balls out with an ice cream scoop, placing them nicely and uniformed on the parchment-covered and greased pan. 

_“Can you get the plastic wrap for me? I’m going to put these in the fridge to set a little.”_ You asked your husband. Bucky walked up to the fridge, grabbing the plastic wrap from the top of the fridge, taking out some plastic wrap to help you wrap the cookies as you put them in the fridge. Putting the plastic wrap back in its spot, the two of you walked back to where Steve and Mrs. Rogers were. You gave a look of acknowledgment to Captain Hydra. 

“Evenin’ Captain Hydra. Thanks for your help, Mrs. Rogers. Couldn’t do it without you.” You smiled at the other woman before the four of you looked at Rumlow. 

“I’ll get the machete. Steve, James- carry our little friend down to the basement. Mrs. Rogers, you’ll get the plastic bag. Not the transparent ones. The pure white ones. I’ll get the mop and bleach. This is gonna take a while.” 

The loud squelching noise of your machete coming down on Rumlow’s head was heard. 

“At least it goes through clean.” You remarked. Mrs. Rogers gave you a look as she stared down at his head. 

“Should we mail it to Pierce in DC? As a gag gift?” Mrs. Rogers wondered. Steve looked at his little wife, in thought. That didn’t sound so bad. Bucky was thinking of something else, but this would give him a laugh too. 

“It would make a nice gag gift. A nice thank you gift, maybe? We’ll consider it to be Alexander’s early Christmas present for being such a great Director.” You added dryly as an arm was cut off. Blood squirted out and hit your face. You blinked and sighed. 

“I didn’t pay a shit ton of money to get my damn dress ruined by this dumbass’s blood,” you grumbled under your breath as Bucky pulled out a napkin from his pocket, wiping your face gently. Steve watched the exchange with Mrs. Rogers. 

Steve knew that when Pierce had suggested the idea of marriage to Bucky, he had been angry. Steve had never really seen his best friend angry like that before. Bucky had destroyed a wall in the conference room in the New York headquarters with his metal arm. He had been seething with rage. After work, he had come home in an irritated mood, and you had been freshly showered. He had walked up to the bedroom after taking off his boots at the door and saw you wrapped in a fluffy towel, and your hair still damp. You could sense the animosity rolling off of him in waves. 

So you had done the next best thing. You had dropped your towel to the floor, revealing your naked body to him. The door shut behind Bucky as your husband made his way towards you. You stepped out of your towel, walking a few inches towards your husband. You knelt at his feet. Bucky caught the barest look of your bare breasts, the way the cool air nipped at your nipples, turning them into hardened pebbles. His gaze turned hungry as he lifted your face up, gently caressing your cheek. His metal hand traveled down to your breasts, pinching a hardened nipple, knowing how much you loved the metal hand. You mewled. Bucky smirked. 

_“That’s a good girl.”_

“Thanks, James.” You told your husband as you cut off another arm. Blood squirted onto your dress, making you sigh. 

“Yup, I’m definitely going to buy these dresses in bulk.” You sighed. 

“You can buy them on Etsy. It’s where I got Mrs. Rogers her things,” suggested Steve. You looked at him before you smiled. 

“I knew there was a reason I loved you too, Steve.” You snickered as you cut off another limb. More blood squirted onto your dress. 

You heard Shadow rolling around in your mind, still a little irritated by the amount of blood. Oh well. 

This would take a while.

“You sure you know what to do with his head?” 

The two of you had been on Bucky’s motorcycle. The bag had been secured in the storage unit while you held onto the bag of cookies you brought. Snacks for the road, you said with a smile.

The dinner party would have to wait for a little. Peter was staying late with training, and gods know what the fuck Steve and Mrs. Rogers was doing. Fucking, probably. Steve would pick Peter up from training later. That left you and Bucky some time to dump Rumlow’s body off. Bucky turned off the engine and kicked the kickstand down. The two of you got off as Bucky kissed your forehead. 

“Stay here. Eat some of those cookies you brought, doll. Just don’t eat 'em all now, will you? I want some too.” Bucky spoke. You snickered. Bucky walked to the dumpster as you pulled out a cookie, beginning to munch on it. 

Really, Bucky thought there would be at least two Hydra guards tonight on duty. To his surprise, it was nearly empty. He made his way to the dumpster quietly and dumped the bag in. He heard it fall in with a thump, and he walked back over to you. You were seated horizontally on the bike, a cookie in hand as you saw your husband. 

_“Got it done?”_ You asked. 

_“Yeah. We’re gonna take a detour, is that okay?”_ Bucky told you. You raised an eyebrow at that a little bit but didn’t push it. Peter was still at training. Mrs. Rogers had sent you a quick text that it would be a good whole two hours before Steve would pick her younger brother up. 

It left you both with time to kill. So you nodded. Shifting so you were actually sitting properly, you scooted to the back as Bucky made his way to the front. Your arms wrapped around his stomach as you laid your head on his shoulder. 

_“Hold on, doll.”_

  
  


You were confused. 

The woods were quiet, with the only sounds of the occasional owl hooting here and there. Bucky’s motorcycle had been parked in the lot. The two of you were making your way through the woods, the sky becoming a midnight blue. The stars were beginning to come out. 

You hadn’t worn a sweater over your dress. The New York weather was beginning to fade into autumn. Being stuck in a Hydra facility that had AC and the fact that you had been chucked into a damn freezer for so many decades made you tolerable to the cold. But unlike your husband, you weren’t a supersoldier. 

You shivered. Bucky stopped walking, looking at you. Quietly, he said, “Pierce had a marriage ready for you.” You stopped. Your blood ran cold. Your hand immediately shot towards his metal arm, gripping the cold metal underneath your fingers. Bucky groaned at the slight sensation. It was like a little pinch. 

“No,” you choked out, “no, no, no! I’m not… they’re not… no! That’s it! I’m going to DC and shooting him myself!” You cried. Bucky held you close to him. 

“Shhh,” he said. You sniffed. “No,” you sobbed into his shirt, “They’re not taking me away from you. No. I’ll- I’ll fucking fight them or something- or I'll off myself, I don’t wanna-” you blabbed. You shrieked as Bucky slammed your back against a tree. Bucky grabbed your face firmly, making you look at him. 

“You ain’t offing yourself on my watch, doll. You ain’t goin’ nowhere.” He spoke roughly.

“B-But, you said-” you stammered. Your lip quivered as you choked back a sob. Bucky kissed your forehead. 

“Pierce was going to marry you to Rumlow. He even taunted me saying that I could visit you.” Bucky’s flesh hand snuck behind your dress, popping the button open. You let out noise at the back of your throat as you felt the bark scratching your back. The chilly air hit the back of your neck as you shivered again.

“I don’t wanna marry him. I don’t- I’m not going to-” You sobbed. 

His heart broke for you. It really did. Bucky couldn’t imagine a world without you. A world without you? Consider his sanity gone. He probably would’ve punched Steve in the face or went to go strangle Pierce, whichever option felt better. 

“You killed Rumlow. Without any help from me.” 

You sniffed. Bucky held your face gently, his flesh hand wiping away any incoming tears. 

“He was going to pair you off with Rumlow. He’s dead now. We might need to clean up any other agents that come sniffing around for him. But for right now, you ain’t goin’ nowhere. We’re gonna make sure of that, alright?” Bucky soothed you. You sniffed and nodded. Bucky kissed the top of your head, pulling the top of your dress down, revealing your breasts to him. The chilly New York weather brushed over your dark nipples, making them pebbles. 

“Someone’s cold,” Bucky spoke lowly, a hand traveling down to your breast, and lightly pinching your nipple. You shivered. Your dress fell to the ground, revealing nothing underneath. Bucky swore. 

You began to shiver again. 

“Please,” you rasped. You could feel his flesh hand traveling back up, wrapping softly around your throat. 

_“Please what?”_

_“Please. Keep me warm, James. Nobody can do it like you… p-please… it’s so cold James…”_ you whimpered. 

“Whatever my wife wants.” 

Bucky’s mouth dipped down to take a nipple in his mouth, tongue rolling around the dark nub. He didn’t bite it. Lips wrapped around the dark nub, he licked and sucked until it was dark and puffy, slippery with his saliva. Then he released your aching nipple with a soft pop, before showing attention to the other one. You could only whine, your back scratching the bark of the tree. Your thighs rubbed together subconsciously, wanting to cure that burning fire in between your legs. 

“James,” you plead, “please.” 

“Tell me what you want, doll. I’ll give it to you.” Bucky breathed out in your ear. 

“Your mouth on me. I want your mouth on me.” You begged. Getting on his knees, Bucky’s mouth latched onto your clit and his tongue darted out, speaking inside you as you gasped, fingers gripping his locks. Your head fell against the tree as his warm tongue stroked that little fire inside you. Tears started streaming down your face, sobs escaped your throat. Your thighs quaked as your orgasm suddenly came over you. A shrill cry came out as your orgasm made you see white. Still, you were still crying. 

“Need you,” you sobbed. “Need you inside me. Now, please.” Scrambling to his feet, Bucky pulled his tac pants down far enough so he could free his cock, and thrust up in you, sending you slamming right back into the tree. You sobbed in relief. Grunts fell from his lips as he began fucking into you. 

_“You’re mine. My wife. Ain’t nobody gonna take my wife away from me,”_ Bucky snarled in your ear as he gripped your breasts roughly. His cock was nearly tearing you in two as every thrust sent you slamming right back into the tree, the bark scratching up your back. 

Your dress would cover it. Nobody would know. 

Every thrust he gave you made you feel like you were being rebuilt again. It was that feeling you felt when you would be taken out of your chamber and woken up again. Every electric shock, every fucking trigger word that would bring out Shadow… it made you feel complete. 

He made you feel complete. No one would ever make you feel like how Bucky made you feel. 

_“Nobody’s ever gonna make you feel like this. Only me. Only my cock. My hands. My mouth. I won’t let anyone touch you. You’re my wife. Not Rumlow’s.”_ Bucky hissed, groaning as your walls tightened around him, a scream falling from your lips as you climaxed around his cock, nearly seizing by the intensity. Sweat was beginning to show on your face. 

Bucky wasn’t done. He was never done. He continued to fuck into you, announcing his orgasms with a harsh cry into your womb every time. For a moment, you had thought about that white fence and small house dream that you had always thought about. 

Before Hydra. More sobs escaped your mouth. Bucky pulled out of you, a swear escaping his lips as he saw his sticky, white seed, combined with your cum, all sticky on your thighs. Thrusting back into you roughly with a grunt, you gasped. 

“Yes, yes. Don’t stop.” You whimpered. His grip on your breasts tightened. 

“Never. Never gonna stop doll. You’re mine. I’ll do whatever you want. You’re mine, yeah? My wife. My girl.” Bucky grunted in your ear. 

“Yours.” you agreed feverishly. Bucky thrust up in you, hitting that spot that made you scream. 

You broke down, nearly crumbling to the ground as your orgasm roared. Bucky held you in his arms as he came inside you, filling you up for the last time. Tears were still rolling down your face. 

“Don’t… Don’t let me go, please. Don’t wanna be parted from you, James.” You sobbed in his arms. You were broken. You felt so fragile. Hydra never tolerated weakness. 

You were afraid. Deathly afraid. What if Pierce had made another arrangement for you?

Unless… 

Your brain began to whirl. _Rebecca._ She would know what to do. 

“No. Never. You’re mine, doll. You’re mine and I’m yours, rings or not.” Bucky promised you as he helped you dress. He pressed a soft kiss to your forehead. 

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

  
  


“... Peter! How are you?” 

After the outdoor tree sex, the two of you had gotten back home and took a shower. Then Steve rang, saying that Peter was done with training and that they would come over in a little bit. 

Peter Parker looked at you and smiled, a little awkwardly. 

“I’m good, Ms. Barnes. How are you?” he asked. You smiled. 

“Better, now that you’re here. I’m starting to get tired of being around old men twenty-four-seven.” You replied dryly. Steve and Bucky made noises at the backs of their throats. Mrs. Rogers snorted. The five of you cheerfully ate something you had cooked up. 

“Don’t worry, this isn’t poisoned. Lighten up, Captain Hydra.” You hid a smirk behind your wine glass. Steve looked at you. Peter looked at you, confused. 

“Another colonel crossed off our list. Top five, you know.” You waved it off. Peter nodded slowly. 

You tried not thinking about the thoughts that were brewing in your mind. As you looked down at the plates, the conversations around you began to tune out like white noise. 

For a moment, you thought you were back in Siberia again. You thought you heard shuffling footsteps, shouts of Russian, and the whirring sounds of the chair again. Your chest tightened. 

“... you okay doll?”  
  
Your current reality slapped you right across the face. You jumped, inching for a weapon that wasn’t there. 

“I… I’m fine, James. Sorry, I- I have to do something. I’ll be right back.” You gave Bucky a small smile before excusing yourself and running upstairs to the bedroom, getting the package. With the package in your hands, you quickly ran back downstairs, grabbing a jacket. 

“Will it take you long?” Bucky asked you in concern. You looked at your husband, shaking your head. 

“Five minutes, max. I’ll be okay, James.” You smiled before you picked up the package, beginning to head out the door. The door closed behind you as you made your way to Rebecca’s house. The older woman opened the door. 

“Package for you. Send this to him. He’ll know what to do. Don’t worry, I’ll repay you. You good with apple pie?” You asked. Rebecca beamed. 

“You always know a way to an old lady’s heart.” Rebecca teased as she took the package from you.  
  
“Always do, Rebecca. Have a good night.” You said as she closed the door. You inhaled the fresh air. When you made it back to the home that you shared with James, the Rogers family was beginning to leave. 

“Thanks for dinner, Ms. Barnes,” Peter spoke politely. You smiled. 

“No problem, Peter. Have a good night, Captain Hydra. Mrs. Rogers.” You nodded politely. The three left as the door closed. You looked back at your husband. 

_“Upstairs. Now.”_

  
  


_“Hands on the chair rail.”_

Hands gripping the chair rail, you watched out the window. It was dark. Your lights weren’t on. You shivered as your dress pooled to your feet. Bucky picked it up as you stepped out, tossing it in the room somewhere. A yelp came from you as Bucky pushed down on your back, making you bend over. Your skin glowed from the moonlight that was peeking in. 

A grunt came from Bucky as he filled you to the brim with his cock. Your body shuddered. 

_“Hold onto the chair rail, doll.”_

Harsh pants and cries came from the two of you as your knuckles grew white at the heavy gripping. 

“You’re probably wondering why I kept the lights off.” A harsh pump made you sob. 

“Look around you, doll. Look at those damn neighbors that spy on us fucking twenty-four fucking seven.” Your gaze still looked out the window, looking at the houses on the street. Some houses still had their lights on. Captain Hydra’s house being one of them. A sharp cry fell from you as Bucky hit that particular spot. 

“You’re mine. Fuck them. Fuck Pierce. Fuck Colonel Rumlow. I’m the fucking Winter Soldier. I’m Captain fucking Barnes. Nobody’s takin’ my girl away from me. No one. You’re mine. Say it!” 

You screamed. Your hands nearly slipped off of the chair rail, but Bucky’s metal hand kept them there as you came around his cock. Bucky hissed, nearly snarling. He continued to thrust into you, every thrust making you feel like you were regaining a part of you again. All those broken, jagged pieces finally fitted. The dark thoughts, the paranoia you had felt, gone. When Bucky came inside you, his flesh arm yanked you back from the window, pushing your back against his front as he snarled deep in his chest, emptying himself inside you. 

For a couple of moments, the two of you stood, although you were on shaky legs. Bucky turned you around, carrying you to bed. The bed dipped a little as he pulled the sheets over the two of you. 

“It’ll be okay, doll. Everything will be okay.” Bucky whispered in your ear. You smiled, beginning to drift off. 

“... Here we are.” 

Rebecca Barnes Proctor looked at the dark-haired man across from her. She slid the package over. The man opened it. Inside, was Rumlow’s head. 

“And you’re telling me your big brother’s girlfriend did this?” He asked, leaning back. Rebecca chuckled. “Yup. Apple seeds and thallium.” The man raised an eyebrow. 

“Smart chick. She an assassin or something?” He asked. Rebecca hid a smile. 

“You could say that. You can take it from here, right?” She asked. The man stood up, beginning to show her the door. His mother always taught him to be good with guests. 

“Consider it done.”  
  
“Good. Goodnight.” Rebecca smiled as the door closed. The man walked back to the table, looking at the head of Rumlow inside it. He pondered what to do next. Then an idea popped into his head. Walking to a room, he pulled out an RDX. He placed it in the box carefully when he came back. Taking a post-it note out, he began to write. 

**This is for Captain Hydra.**

He sealed it back up. Tomorrow, when the person came to pick it up, they asked, “Who should I say sent it?”  
  
The man gazed at the FedEx person. 

“Tony. Tony Stark.”


End file.
